wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Signal (WildKadachi)
Signal belongs to WildKadachi. Do not steal/copy/edit this page without my permission. Signal is inspired by Sigma, so there are themes of mental illness. Please be wary before reading. (Blurb is by Stardust.) Space fascinates me. The vast eternities of absolute nothingness, stretching on farther than any dragon can see. Both the inexplicability and the logic wound into its very existential threads, its both simple and paradoxical nature. The stars call to me. It may sound odd, but the flames of gleaming white that float high above interest me like almost nothing else. Their heat, their distance, everything combines to create something truly magical. Some may say my mind is shattered. My sanity gone. But I say otherwise. Can't you hear the melody? Appearance "I never thought I'd be back here. It's beautiful... and cold." Before the accident, Signal was an adult male Ice-Night hybrid with pure white scales splattered with dark blue and pale gray. His wings were a dark navy blue that had pale blue stars scattered across them, and his eyes were a misty blue, almost looking pure white at first glance. Dark blue spikes ran down his forehead to his tail, and three long and thin spikes on his tailtip. WIP Personality "Haha! A breakthrough is near! Just keep it together. Keep it together... keep it together... keep it together..." *Believed to be an insane dragon when he's actually a sweet, innocent gentleman who sometimes has breakdowns due to his shattered mind. *WIP History "WHAT IS THAT MELODY?!" Signal was the firstborn of the two brothers. For the first three years of his life, the Ice-Night hybrid was lonely, even under the tender care of his parents, Stormrider and Wishful. He was treated well, he was loved, and his blossoming love for science was just beginning, but something held him off from ever feeling happy. That is, until, his younger brother Moonstruck had hatched on a moonless night, same as him. The two brothers were inseperable afterwards, Signal was the one to first introduce Moonstruck to the wonderful world of science, and they revelled in it together. After a few years had passed, when Moonstruck had turned seven only a few days ago, Signal was ten years old, and already beginning a career as an astrophysicist. He was hired by a group of scientists who held the same ideals that he had: the need to expand the basics of astrology, which was hardly ever looked into at the time. Since his job would require him to stay with the group for a year or so to conduct experiments, he had to say goodbye to his family for the time being. It was especially hard to say goodbye to Moonstruck, but he flew off from his home in the rainforest to continue his life's work. A few weeks after he had left, however, he had no idea that his father was hit with a terrible sickness, and later died before he was cured. During his time at the Zodiac Observatory over by the Ice Kingdom, Signal excelled at his theories involving gravity. The others at the observatory were in awe, practically worshiping his intellect in the properties of gravity. It was only a month later that the discovery of black holes completely changed their goals, and the group spent weeks to try and create one themselves, but to no avail. Signal was beyond determined to harness the power of a black hole, and spent his nights awake and constantly working, never daring to sleep. Then, when all of the other dragons were asleep, Signal had a major breakthrough. He had accomplished the impossible, he had finally summoned a small black hole. In the sudden wave of pride and joy, he reached out to touch the floating orb of darkness, and all hell broke loose. His whole body shook as the power of the black hole took hold of him, and his mind soon followed. His sanity snapped in half, and his thoughts were scattered and broken. The sudden noise had awaken the other dragons, and they ran to help Signal, who by this point was twitching violently as he laid on the floor, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. They all managed to escape the Zodiac Observatory, doing their best to carry Signal to the Ice Kingdom in search of help. They had managed to reach a doctor out in the streets, and they were quick to assist the troubled group. After a quick examination, it was clear that Signal had gone mad. Signal was spitting ferociously at the doctor as he was held down by his colleagues, and all that the doctor could advise was that they should take him to a mental institution for better help. The doctor tranquilized the Ice-Night hybrid, making him fall into a deep sleep as he was transported to the asylum, located near the old abandoned Night Kingdom on the Talon Peninsula. When Signal opened his eyes, all he could see was a pale white ceiling above him, with matching colored walls on either side of him in the narrow hallway as he was being carried on a loft by many unfamiliar dragons, all surrounding him and looking down at him with piercing eyes. This is when he first heard the melody, a symphony of strange chords that chimed like birdsong in his ears, yet no one else seemed to take notice of it. In his dazed state, he asked them about the melody, wondering if any of them heard it too, but no one replied. The strange dragons threw him into a cell with the same plain white walls and ceilings, locking him up for many years. They were oblivious to the powers that Signal held in his talons, and even he had not yet discovered it, and he wouldn't for another fifteen years. A few days after Signal turned 26, when he was still stuck in his white room, the alarm suddenly sounded off, startling him and causing the wall to flash in bright red. The screams of the doctors and nurses outside his cell could be heard, and, at times, the roaring of commands overpowered the screeches of terror. Unexpectedly, as Signal hid in the corner of his room by covering his head with his wings, someone broke down the cell door. The Ice-Night hybrid peeked out from under his wings to see a group of odd looking dragons, all clad in unique clothing that looked nothing like what the nurses wore when they came to check up on him and give him food. One dragon, however, stood out to him, a familiar looking Night-Rain hybrid that he had seen enter his room a few times, just like all of his nurses. He began to realize that this certain dragon must have been a spy for the others she was with. WIP Relationships "There is no obligation for the universe to make sense to you." Moonstruck: The two brothers are at complete odds with each other. Signal disproves of Moonstruck's weaknesses and only using the knowledge he has for his prophecies. His younger brother wants him to come back to his sanity and realize what side he's truly on, but he has already made up his mind on who he belongs with. Signal hates to think that Moonstruck is his family, and wants him out of his life completely, and if that means his brother must die, then so be it. Lacewing: Signal never thought he would ever make conversation towards a young and lively Hive-Sky hybrid such as Lacewing. Yet, they found themselves on the same spectrum after realizing that they both could hear the 'melody', and that they both were in accidents that tore away at their physical and mental states. Signal doesn't want Instinct to find out that the two have been meeting together and sharing their experiences, or else he fears that the only dragon he can relate to and comfortably speak to will be no more. Conscience: Signal and Conscience are friendly rivals. Since they both share love for experiments of all sorts, they have general likeness towards each other. The Night-Leaf hybrid is always up for some friendly competition, and Signal is happy to oblige. While she doesn't fully trust the deranged Ice-Night hybrid, she isn't afraid to talk to him about science and the likes of it. Trivia *Signal is the older brother to Moonstruck. *He despises any other music that isn't classical. *He suffers from multiple personality disorder (his past and present self), psychosis, and schizophrenia. *His ranking of the group Instinct, from best to worst: Conscience, Sombra, Voidshifter, Bullfrog, Widow. Quotes *''"Double... triple... quadruple check your math!"'' *''"That music... it's playing again."'' *''"The universe is a fascinating place, isn't it?"'' *''"With power, such possibilities!"'' *''"If we continue upon this trajectory, a less than satisfying outcome is a certainty."'' *''"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation."'' *''"By looking far out into space, we are also looking far back into time, back toward the horizon of the universe."'' *''"Beyond the edge of the world there's a space where emptiness and substance neatly overlap, where past and future form a continuous, endless loop. And, hovering about, there are signs no one has ever read, chords no one has ever heard."'' *''"The stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing. And they're watching us."'' *''"If the unifying theories are correct, we will soon be able to harness the power of a black hole! Nothing will ever be the same."'' *''"WHY? THIS IS WRONG! THE FIELD IS FAILING!"'' *''"RELEASE ME!"'' *''"Density... mass... momentum... it is to-... it is too much to hold onto."'' *''"I will bring you a new understanding of the uni-VIOLENCE!"'' *''"THE UNIVERSE IS SINGING TO ME!"'' *''"Freedom... imprisonment... it's all an illusion."'' Gallery "Well, as far as brains go, we have the equal share. But when it comes to strength... I'm afraid Moonstruck is at the shallow end of the gene pool." Ice/night jada thing.png|By Snowball (pre-accident) BA016005-AEB1-497A-B03B-6581FC344A15.JPG|By WildKadachi Signal.Request.jpg|By Star-seeker SigmaNight-Ice.png|WoF ref of Sigma (not Signal) by GDTrekkie (on DA) IMG 0407.jpg|By WildKadachi IMG 20190807 080128108.jpg|By KiwiFluff Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids